moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Storm's Reach
The land situated on the southeastern coast of Northern Stranglethorn is known as Storm's Reach. The continued struggle in Stranglethorn to consider the territory part of the Kingdom of Stormwind gave the land its title, announcing it's purpose to show clearly this land was taken and settled in the name of expanding the King's reach into further territory. The duchy houses multiple nobles, overseen by Evelynn and James Greene. The lands overall are known as a welcome location for vacationing in warm climes, as well as a center for trade regarding both business upon land and sea. The Beginning Ravensport is but a small corner of the duchy lands, yet it is the seat of the expansion that took place. With their focus upon trade and the expansion of the trade company known as The Vesalius, the Greenes sought to ensure access to the seas, proximity to the Soveriegn lands of Stormwind and room for expansion as their business grew. What started as a simple port and location for packaging, trading, and resting for those wary sea travelers, grew rapidly into the center for the company's trade at large. With such success in the tiny location, the family pushed further into the jungles of Stranglethorn. This lead to the establishment of a county within the jungle, an extension of the Kingdom's territory and a method to ensure the company's success also spread the wealth to the Kingdom that supported its heads. The County of Greenewich As the family expanded into the jungles it saw the development of multiple villages and towns centered upon trade. Coastal villages began to dot the beach, fisheries rising in the waters as they began to tap into the available resources. Further up and through the mountain pass to Ravensport's east, the Greenes began to settle into the jungle itself. A sawmill and lumber yard was established to this end, gathering materials to ensure the land was self sufficient in its development and furthering available materials for trade. Given the size of the trees indigenous to the region, materials were quickly found in excess and added to the evergrowing list of trade goods. It was with this development and expansion that the Greenes discovered further available resources in a section of the land surrounded by high mountains and rocky terrain. Within this circle of deadly terrain a fresh water lake lingered, as well as a system of caves that showed promise for the development of mining operations. Emerald Cove was born, a large estate constructed for the family that boasted not only the welcoming manor house itself, but the surrounding grounds that provided ample room for recreation, rest and peaceful retreat. Mining operations began quickly, and the further the company delved into the depths of these caves the more resources they found within. Healthy veins of iron, tin, gold, and silver were found to be present and pursued, the caves turned into functioning mines and are ever growing in size. As the lands became further established, multiple sections of land were set aside for the development of Baronies and the County officially established as an extension of the Kingdom's influence. The gifting of these Baronies brought about the keen eyes of Lady Blake and Lady Waverider, furthering the potential for gathered resources for the land. Upon being gifted her own lands, Lady Blake discovered the trees in the immediate area carried a uniquely blackened pulp, which meant the wood required little in the way of dyes, polishes and stains. The pink blossoms that erupted from the trees' branches were discovered to hold both medicinal and poisonous properties, furthering the usefulness of these lands. The potential use for trade and farmed resources from these trees were quickly communicated with the Greenes, and the rich, dark wood--found to be strong yet surprisingly lightweight--was rapidly found to be the focus of the sawmill's work regarding materials to be sold. Though the region is dotted with hills and mountains, it was with a keen eye that Lady Waverider noted the potential for expansion of the barony of Roseshade and increased potential to ensure the people traveling through this area would be properly protected. It was at her behest that additional guard towers were constructed, and a barracks erected for the local forces to keep tabs on the roads. To the south, the Lady noted potential for the gathering of rare fish and quick access to the seas for her own crew. As she continued to survey the surrounding area, further cave systems to expand upon mining operations were discovered and quickly queued to be explored and eventually utilized. County of Clearcoast There was no doubt that overtime, the Greenes looked further along the coast to begin pressing for continued settlement of the lands. Given the family's interest in sea-related trade and continued work to push back against the pirates attempting to claim the seas as their own, the County of Clearcoast was established and manned for just such a purpose. The mountain ridge lining the coast was explored, and at each discovered mountain pass the Greenes ensured the construction of guard towers and additional resources for the incoming or passing ships. At its center, Clearcoast saw the rapid development of a city; a center for trade focused around seafood, construction materials for ships, and the odd end trinkets promised to bring good luck on voyages. Further along the coast, behind the mountains and to the northeast of Tidus lay the compound that could house many of the duchy's forces, as well as necessary equipment, machinery, horses and weaponry. Surrounded by high stone walls and sporting a massive training ground, it is the location utilized to train new forces when new recruits are processed. It is common to see forces march from the compound to the outposts located along the northern border of the duchy, where the trolls still desiring to remain in Stranglethorn persistently run small scale attacks. These outposts are housed by the northern county. County of Greenewood The county of Greenewood boasts the most potential for vacationers, yet at the same time is the section of the duchy that most witnesses the gruesome fighting along the northern border. Troll's Head Outpost rests along the northern border, to the west, and gains its name from the grim method of boasting it has adapted. As the constant incursions became more irritating than it was a serious concern, the men at the outpost began mounting the heads of their troll attackers upon the pointed wooden stakes that lined the perimeter of the large camp. Though less than appealing, it is clear to travelers that pass through this entrance to the lands that the men paid to defend it take their jobs quite seriously, and are ever vigilant to ensure the pressing trolls do not break beyond the border to cause chaos within. Though it holds this gruesome sight, the county of Greenewood also boasts the much more peaceful locations of Greeneshade and Merchant's Rest. Greeneshade is known to be the center for vacation. Rented homes, expansive gardens, and focus upon tourism and collectibles in trade, this is where many of the visiting nobles may find themselves prior to approaching the main estate closer to the coast. Traveling merchants seeking to peddle their goods or refine their craft may find better solace in the city known as Merchant's Rest. Though taverns and inns are spotted throughout this location, the area is something of a dream for merchants. It appears to be one, rather large 'trading district'. Though some primary buildings hold the typical alliance stone facades and brilliant blue decor, much of the city is overpopulated with much more robust stands, wooden buildings, and a seemingly never ending stretch of forges, blacksmith shops, jewelcrafters, tailors and so on. Though not religious themselves, the Greenes have not neglected the construction of a truly magnificent place of worship, worthy of visiting for its architectural beauty alone. Tall towers built with dark stone, stained glass windows commemorating a number of important events in the progress of the Kingdom, and a large interior not only to house liturgies and the altar, but also to house an expansive library for those seeking to study the Light and its magics. The massive grounds dedicated to this cathedral are also known to house further knowledge and opportunity, functioning as something of a school for the inhabitants of the duchy--though travelers are welcome to join the studies. The additional buildings offer housing for students, rooms for lessons, and yet another expansive library to offer the resources needed for those preferring to sharpen their wit rather than their blade. It's proximity to Greeneshade and Merchant's Rest alike has ensured that the individuals pursuing studies bring thought provoking conversations to both locations, and Greeneshade in particular has seen a significant growth in public meeting places for those seeking to discuss and refine philosophy, or otherwise share their intellectual gains with the visitors. Diplomatic Endeavors Though the Greenes are known to treat the Ren'dorei with caution and suspicion, it was at the consistent urging and work of Lady Emmaelle Waverider that work has begun to see this new ally recognized and extended the resources that could be provided by the rich lands of Storm's Reach. Construction began, and has been continuing, on settlements around the Roseshade barony to offer shelter and resources to some of the Ren'dorei of the Kingdom. These curious void-touched elves, though required to gain the trust of the Duke and Duchess, have been treated to warm beds and centers of their own for trade. Though not an official representative of the Ren'dorei faction or the Kingdom at large, Lady Waverider continues to press for diplomatic ties between the Greenes and their conglomerate, and the various factions existing within Stormwind. Her work has ensured that trade offers are extended, the assistance of finding shelter and resources to thrive is offered, and ensures overall friendship between The Tempest Concilium, the Duke and Duchess, and the factions of interest may flourish. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:The Tempest Concilium